Happy birthday
by Skovko
Summary: It's Savannah's birthday and Roman is about to make one of her fantasies come true.


"And you're sure about this?" Seth asked for the tenth time as Roman led him into the bedroom.  
"Yes," Roman answered. "Are you sure about it though? You seem nervous since you keep asking."  
"Sorry, I just don't want us to have a fall out if things don't go according to plan," Seth said.  
"Relax, Seth. Her and I have talked a lot about it. I'm just about to let one of her fantasies come true," Roman said.  
"I can't believe she's having fantasies about me," Seth chuckled.  
"Technically not about you. About her being with both of us or just a threesome in general. Your name just pops up more often than others when we run through the list of candidates," Roman said.

They both stopped talking as they heard the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called through the house.  
"Stay here and get naked," Roman whispered.

He walked out of the bedroom and walked out to greet her in the kitchen as she put a freshly bought pineapple down on the counter.

"Happy birthday, treasure," his lips found her neck.  
"Roman!" She giggled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

He spun her around in his arms and pressed her up against the counter, slowly grinding his crotch against her while his lips demanded hers in a kiss.

"What's gotten into you, honey?" She giggled.  
"I'm about to take your birthday to new levels," he gave her a secret smile. "Do you need to pee first? Once I get started, you're not getting away."  
"I went before I left work," she said.  
"Good," he said.

He pulled out a scarf from his back pocket and she instantly bit her lip at the sight.

"Oh, you like that?" He chuckled.

He covered her eyes with it and tied it behind her head. With one swift move he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Seth stood waiting naked in there. Roman put her down and placed his finger on his lips to keep Seth quiet.

"You trust me, right?" He asked.  
"Of course," she answered.  
"Then trust that I know what I'm doing and nothing's gonna harm you," he said.

He pointed to the zipper on her back and Seth stepped over and started pulling it down. Instinctly she threw herself forward into Roman's arms as she felt strange hands on her body.

"Roman?" She asked nervously.  
"It's okay, Savannah. Just trust me. I'm fulfilling one of your fantasies," he said and kissed her softly.

Seth's hand found the zipper again and pulled it all the way down. He pushed the dress down and ran his hands over her shoulders before moving them down to open the bra as well. Once again his hands were on her shoulders as he pushed the straps down, sending the bra down to the ground. He reached around to play with her nipples and she moaned into Roman's chest.

"That's it, treasure. Just enjoy it," he said.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"Someone you can trust," he answered and winked at Seth.

He went down on his knees and slid her panties down her legs. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and she leaned back up against Seth. She moaned loudly as Roman started running his tongue over her clit and Seth continued playing with her nipples. She reached behind herself to grab Seth's dick, trying to figure out who this man was by the size but she had no idea. It didn't matter right in that second though. They were working her up together, pushing her over the edge with a loud scream. Seth held her up while she rode the waves of her orgasm.

"Fuck," she sighed happily.

Roman got back up and helped her over on the bed.

"On all four," he said and tapped her ass.

He nodded at Seth and Seth rolled on a condom and climbed up behind her. She knew it wasn't Roman. It was someone lighter from the way the bed shifted. She felt the tip of his dick at her entrance and she pushed back against him, taking him by surprise. He was only stunned for half a second before he pushed forward, dragging out a loud moan from her as her body went forward too. Roman smiled as he undressed to the sight of them fucking. He never thought it would be that hot to watch his girlfriend being fucked by another man.

"You're enjoying yourself?" He asked as he stepped up to the bed.  
"God, yes!" She reached blindly for him. "Please, Roman! I want you too! I need you!"

He chuckled as he grabbed her hair and guided her head to his dick. She greedily took him in her mouth, sucking him as if her life depended on it. Her moans drowned with him in her mouth but that didn't stop them from continuing.

"Is he fucking you good?" He asked.  
"Mmm," she moaned.  
"It's okay, treasure. You can cum for him," he said.

And that was all it took for her to finally let go and cum again. Seth's eyes widened at the sensation of her squeezing him. He tried his hardest not to cum and he succeeded but it was a close call. So close that he immetiately pulled out of her the second he knew she was done cumming. He just needed a moment.

Roman pulled out of her mouth and nodded at Seth. Seth moved away from the bed so Roman could take the place behind her instead. He thrust in lazily, just keeping her horny and wet, until Seth got everything under control.

"You're ready to continue?" Roman asked.

Seth nodded and Roman pulled out of her but yanked her up against his chest. Seth moved in under her and Roman helped her straddle him.

"Honey?" She asked as Seth slid back into her.  
"Yeah, we're doing it," Roman chuckled. "Just like you always wanted to."

Seth looked at Roman puzzled and Roman chuckled again.

"No, not her first time doing anal," he answered the unasked question. "But her first time getting fucked by two men at the same time.

Seth nodded. He just had to be sure she wouldn't be hurt in any way. Roman left the bed to get the lube. He returned to the bed and she felt the coolness from the lube as his fingers landed on her ass and slowly started pushing in.

"Go slow on her for a second," he said.

Seth thrust in just as lazily as Roman had done moments before, feeling how Roman's fingers moved inside her. She moaned louder, trying to thrust back on both of them, wanting them to do so much more.

"Relax," Roman chuckled.  
"Please, just fuck me," she begged.

He pulled his fingers out and climbed up on the bed. What his girl wanted, she sure would get. Seth held still as Roman lined himself up and slowly pushed into her. She was gasping and her nails found their way into Seth's chest.

"How does that feel?" Roman asked once he was fully inside.  
"Like I died and went to heaven," she answered.  
"That's my girl," he laughed.

He started thrusting and Seth quickly joined in. She cried and moaned like never before and both men couldn't contain themselves as they started thrusting harder and faster, wanting to bring her the sweet relief. She tried her hardest to move with them, wanting nothing more than to feel them almost rip her apart.

"Cum, treasure!" Roman growled. "Fucking cum! I wanna hear you scream!"

He thrust in harder and after five hard thrusts she cried out for a third time, her screams drowning the entire room. Both men were forced to cum with her. The sensation was just too good for all of them.

"Damn!" Seth said once they all held still.  
"Seth?" She asked.

He reached up and removed the blindfold, giving her a naughty smile as her eyes landed on him.

"Happy birthday, Savannah. I hope you enjoyed your present," he said.  
"Best present ever!" She grinned.


End file.
